camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DrXax
This is my talk page. Feel free to leave a message if you'd like to as long as you're nice about it and you make a new header and sign it. Type away! Archive 1 (February 18th, 2014 - March 16th, 2015) Archive 2 (March 17th, 2015 - February 1st, 2018) RE: I'm fine with anything, really xD If you have any other ideas shoot them; I just had Callaghan as a placeholder name :P ALSO WOULD IT BE CHILL IF I DID JAXON'S HISTORY??? I had to ask just to be safe xD Deimos Challenge I posted on the challenge. Sun's out, Guns out. 13:42, February 3, 2018 (UTC) RP request Haiii, I was wondering if you would wanna RP with James Van Zandt with my character Eliza? Let me know what u think. Baiii "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 21:44, February 9, 2018 (UTC) I don't wanna be a buzzkill... ...but me and Shay are challenging you and Tony for Heph Lt. Here's the forum; I left the arena choice open, because I'm not particularly picky so... Re: Hey so I've set up a Rp on the general forum. Its called Xax and Cate if u cant find it. "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 10:25, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Xax_and_Cate Theres the link "What are men to books and characters." - GeorgieCate Category:User SignaturesCategory:GeorgieCate 01:21, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Hows It Going? Hey , my names Natethegreat321 or you can just cal me Nate. i am a bit of dunce because i thought that your message to the people who go to your page was something you wrote to me personally, but then i figured it out. so i commented on your November Stark page a few days ago. P.S. I really love your Avatar picture. Your fellow CHBRP user --Natethegreat321 (talk) 13:59, March 5, 2018 (UTC)Natethegreat321 Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 30th, your characters are subject to archiving. Hey Xax, sorry it has been a while, and i don't ever remember responding to this - i've been out of town, doing summer things, etc. and havent had the availbility to check this. you can DM me on instagram??? or we could just talk here, it doesn't matter to me. - -London (talk) 23:15, July 13, 2018 (UTC) we need to talk hi i haven't seen you in forever Hurricane Kat 01:36, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes". Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. Will you be needing the officially inactive status/ semi inactive status? If there is no response by the 19th of January, your characters are subject to archiving.